Queen of Hearts (Dean Ambrose fanfic)
by ShadowPassion
Summary: The tale of a true trailblazer in the Indy circuit making her way through the developmental stages of the WWE and meeting the fiery, enigmatic Dean Ambrose. How will the Queen of Hearts fare against the Ace of Spades? (Part One of a Trilogy) OC/Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, CM Punk, Kaitlyn, the Bellas, others.
1. 4 Months' Time

Well, well. We meet again. And we meet for various reasons. I, for one, am sick of reading Dean Ambrose in this loose cannon, hits women, piss on you after sex kind of light. A fanfiction, to me, is depicting our muses in ways others may not have even thought up: A kind hearted Ryback, a really mean and vindictive Zack Ryder, sensitive and sweet AJ Lee. A step out of the ordinary, if you will. And I am stepping out of the ordinary a bit here. And secondly, I'm sick of letting everyone else have the joys of writing of the likes of Dean Ambrose! lol

This is a love story; Uplifting, painful, intense, scary, a depiction of how I envision myself in WWE. I suppose you could call this a slight mirroring of myself.

**This is to be a trilogy. Part One, the in depth backstory and introduction of a young woman, making her way through the developmental stages WWE and meeting a fiery Dean Ambrose towards the mid/end. OC/Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, CM Punk, Kaitlynn, the Bellas, others.**

**I must disclaim that I own nothing. Not even my own soul. My soul belongs to the WWE and the sweaty wrestlers that are my muses. Adora Burke is me. And I am her. She is my reflection and at the same time, my envy. Confused? Don't be. Relax, Review and Enjoy.**

This story does indeed contain sexual content.

**Chapter One**- 4 months time

This was a long way from Washington, DC. Smiling faces everywhere. Not too much traffic. It was impossibly sunny and a pinch more tropical than she'd expected. And everyone was beautiful. Okay. So this a **_very_** long way from DC.

She looked out of her window as she finished unpacking her bags and stared at her new, but still small, warehouse apartment in Florida. It was all she could afford using the stipend because she still had a car note and other bills to pay. It was a welcomed contrast from her super cramped public housing unit in Southeast. Damn, the things that could change in 4 months' time.

She felt alone without her road dog, Anarchy. They hadn't been too close until a year ago during their first deployment to Afghanistan. They drew to each other immediately and leaned steadily for emotional support and a bit of kindness, something they had yet to find in others. They often called themselves twins, they had an affinity for the unusual, and disdain for authority, and could smack talk off the cuff for hours at a time. He understood her. And that counted for something in her book.

Together they had started a backyard wrestling federation about 6 months ago called the Outfielders Wrestling Association. Adora came up with that because she was just plain sick of standing in the outfield waiting for a ball to then slide around the ground for. They were taking their opportunities by the horns, taking their skills to the extreme, and their minds to the dark side.

They made a weekly showcase called Saturday night Anarchy, named after you-know-who, and quickly the small street began buzzing. Anarchy had the funny idea to bust out his camera and BOOM! Days later, they've become something of a Youtube sensation.

It could be in part to Anarchy's daredevil tactics in the makeshift ring, his painfully cunning uses of foreign objects, his "Mr. President" attitude or his amazing body. But they both knew it was all in Adora, the first lady. Her all consuming, deviously sickly promos. Her in ring swagger. Her many keen uses of a light tube that often left herself and the other wrestlers stunned, bloody, and hospital bound. She's who brought the fans, the women who wanted to be her, the men who wanted to be with her, and the children who stood in wonder... Noone had ever seen a female wrestler tell a story so beautifully with her body, mind, or spirit.

And then she gets an email and it all comes together. She remembered how excited she was when she told Anarchy the news, that someone wanted to offer them both developmental deals in the WWE.

_**Flashback**_

_"Son, you're gunna faint when I tell you who just hit me up."_

_"Adora, c'mon now. You know Sunday is our recovery day. I just got back from the doctor's and my elbow is damn near rotting off my arm from all these damn splinters and i'm tired. I don't want to hear about your little boy toys messaging you on Facebook. I'm in bed. And you need to take your black ass to bed too."_

_"Boy, Hush! When's the last time you heard me gush over some damn boy toy. Anyway, Somebody from WWE just emailed me."_

**_*Silence*_**

_"You a damn lie!"_

_"No, I told you our videos got 4 million hits on YouTube. And you think nobody from the wrestling realm saw it?! Ha! But anyways, i'm coming over right now, soooooo..."_

**_*Knocks at door*_**

_"OPEN UP!"_

_"JESUS CHRIST, WOMAN!"_

_Adora flung herself into a tight hug, grabbed a bottle of water and helped herself to a seat at his dinner table. She adjusted her septum piercing, a habit he notices that she does when she's nervous, and could not contain her gapping smile and showed Anarchy the email from her iPhone of which he read aloud through sleep filled eyes._

**_Dear Patrice Adora Burke,_**

**_Hello. I hope my email finds you happy, healthy, and thumbtack free. _**

**_My name is Heather Winslow-Knight, Director of Talent Relations at WWE, Inc. and I wanted to start off by saying that we ususally do not use YouTube as a means for scouting purposes. But you and your business partner, Jayson "Anarchy" Martin, have caused quite the buzz in the locker room and more importantly among the suits. This is a very informal email that I am doing from home and my apologies for the lack of letterhead and for emailing you at close to 10:30 at night on a Sunday, no less, but I have a very important offer that I've just been given permission to put forth. _**

_**We would like you and Jayson to come down to the Developmental Territory, NXT, and train for a few months and hopefully within that time, the proper assessments can be made and we can move forth from there, hopefully with an offer of 2 years with the WWE on it's RAW brand. You will be offered a small stipend for housing and gym dues for those months you've used to train, plus the option to relocate to Florida which is highly recommended. Feel free to call me when you have a free moment and I can answer whatever questions you may have. **_

**_Professionally,_**

**_Heather Winslow-Knight_**

**_Director of Talent Relations, WWE, Inc._**

**_987-456-1234_**

_Anarchy couldn't believe his eyes. He was very happy and he knew this moment would happen one day, just not this soon. They were still pretty green considering the amount of product and level of expertise WWE put out. And he wasn't even 100%. A fall onto the guardrail yesterday banged his arm up pretty bad and the 2x4 swings didn't help much either. The aches and pains were all part of the job, but he couldn't just run away from what they'd started. One of them had to stay and further lead the gang. A wide smile spread across his mouth that just didn't reach his eyes. Adora picked up on it immediately._

_"What's wrong? Are you not as excited as I am? Is this not our dream come true?! Yo... We could be tag team champions!" Adora stood atop her chair and threw her fists in the air. He laughed and rubbed his chin, watching her celebrate and do her little Jeff Hardy rain dance._

_"That's fine and dandy. But, I mean. Who's gunna stay behind and watch Yami and Felize Cruz, Samuel Freedman, and Cassine? If we both leave, the structure leaves. What we worked so hard for, stayed up so late for, and fell through tables for, won't be here when we get back. Yami and Felize are prolly gunna move back to El Salvador. Sami is gunna end up in jail or something and Cassine is gunna go back to art school. I trust them all, but they'll buckle under the pressure. And all the other Joes who want to join __won't have a clear direction on what to do and how to do it. They're venues to plan, checkbooks to balance, people to pay. It's not just thumbtacks, high spots and shock value. We're pioneers, opportunists."_

_She fell silent at his words. A few thick seconds passed. "What are you saying, Jay?" Easily the hardest thing he'd ever had to say._

_"I'm saying, you go change the future. And i'll stay here and hone the present." A loud groan escaped her lips and hung into the thin air like a cloud._

_"You cannot be serious."_

_"And you cannot pretend like what I said doesn't hold some merit. This isn't a stepping stone, this is someone's __livelihood. How else is Sami supposed to eat if we both leave? He has nowhere to stay."_

_"He could've stayed with me."_

_"In your mother's basement. C'mon. You know Sami is waaaay too proud for that."_

_"Then the proud stay hungry and let the humble eat."_

_"Wow, what a comment. You'll fit in quite nicely with the 'Main Roster'."_

_"I'm sorry, I just don't want this to tear us apart. I just, I just want us to make the right decision." Anarchy stood up and stretched. He sure as hell didn't have the energy to deal with her and her somewhat selfish opinion._

_"We are. You go. I stay. That's final. And your ass better call me everyday."_

**_Present Day_**

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at a picture of them two holding their M4s, helmets pressed together, face clad in war paint. Damn. She was going down this path alone. Something they'd promised to try not to do. But he had a point. He had to develop the present. And she had to take the road less traveled. Damn, the things that could change in 4 months' time.

_**A/N**. That was a random ass number I just made up lol. You likey so far? Let a sistah know. Review! _


	2. The Backyardigan

_**Thanks for the subbies! Whoop Whoop!**_

**So nobody gets confused:**

Real name {Ring name}

For example:

Dwayne Johnson {The Rock}

**_Anyways, I disclaim._**

**Chapter Two-** The Backyardigan

It was 10am and Adora pulled up to the smaller arena at NXT where she was to showcase her skills in front of a few suits. Her mind was racing and she hadn't had the best night's rest. And even a call from Anarchy couldn't fix it. She thumbed through her phone to find someone else to call and calm her down. She opted to shoot a text to her good friend, Phil Brooks {CM Punk}, who she knew would be there.

**_Hey, crazy. I'm scared as hell rite now. Is anyone in there?_**

**_Hey, beautiful. Yup. About 15 wrestlers and a few suits. Nothing 2 crazy. Every1's pumped to see you._**

**_WTF! Yo, I'm freaking out! I couldn't sleep last nite : -/_**

**_Quit being a lil punk and get out here. We don't bite….that hard lol_**

**_Oh, hush. I'll be in there in 10. I just parked._**

**_Cya then._**

**_K. cya then, crazy._**

She stared at her face in the mirror of her 2013 Honda Civic. Her beautiful dark skin, shoulder length coarse hair, tongue rings, ear piercings and chapstick clad lips. The June weather was perfect for her camo fatigue pants and black loose fitting midriff shirt showing off her many "tummy tats" as she lovingly called them. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and got out of the car, reached into her trunk and gathered her bag for the day.

**The following can be heard throughout the NXT Ring.**

Ryan Reeves {Ryback}, Bryan Danielson {Daniel Bryan}, The Bella Twins, Curtis Hussey {Fandango}, Leo Kruger and Justin Gabriel sat in the stands around the small ring at Full Sail University. A peppering of other superstars came out to see "The Dropkick Diva" kick ass in the ring. There was a gentle rumbling throughout as everyone was beyond excited and curious as to whether she could live up to the damn near insurmountable hype..

"Aww man. I can't wait to see this chick in action. I saw some of her youtube videos and she's crazy! She hit this guy in the face with a baking sheet once. That was so cool." Ryan said so while anxiously digging in his bag of pretzels and stuffing them, almost violently, into his mouth.

"Who the hell is this chick? And why are there so many other people here to see her? She's an Indy star or something?" Bryan asked aloud.

"Yeah, she's an ultraviolent, ultra sexy, backyard wrestler from DC and she made this thing called the Outfielders Wrestling Association for her and all her misfit friends to beat the shit out of each other with foreign objects and they put their matches on youtube. And have you heard her promos? They're the stuff of legend. Seriously."

The Bella Twins made a face. "Remember to breathe Ryan, jeez. You shouldn't talk so fast with food in your mouth." Brie Bella quipped.

Leo smiled to himself. "I'm just anxious to see all her awesome moves. Vince ain't gunna let her do half of them on TV, shit's dangerous." He began rummaging in his pocket for his cellphone to show Bryan a few of her videos, namely the one where she was beaten with a wooden crutch.

Justin Gabriel dug a few pretzels out the bag in Ryan's hands, garnering an angry glare. Justin spoke through his full mouth.

"She's pretty as fuck. And she's a high flyer. I'm sold. Hire this chick!"

"Yeah, her ass is amazing!" Bryan spoke up after the video was over and earned a nudge from his girlfriend Brie Bella, who retorted.

"She's overrated as hell. And she's not that pretty. She's only been wrestling for like 6 months or something. She's a fucking creep. She just hits people with shit and lets them bled all over her. She once rubbed this guy's blood on her face after the cracked him over the head with a damn light tube! She's a fucking backyard hooligan or something, I don't know."

Curtis smiled. "Haters gon' hate."

Nikki rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. "The Backyardigan is here."

_**_Across the ring_**_

Joe Anao'i {Roman Reigns} walked up and handed Jonathan Good {Dean Ambrose} a coffee. He sighed, took it gingerly and adjusted his backwards cap.

"Figured you'd need it after your long night." Colby Lopez {Seth Rollins} laughed and opened up a bottle of water. Jonathan wasn't amused.

"Why are we here anyways? They know everyone uses this time to either go over storylines or sleep in. We went over our storyline at the hotel last night, so I'd like to be sleeping in. Maybe even getting a few extra fucks in."

Colby smiled because he's had a mini crush on her for a few weeks now. "You'll have to keep it in your pants for the time being. We're here to see Adora Burke."

"Who?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Ya know, The Dropkick Diva? The Ultraviolent One? The black chick with the piercings and tats?" Joe was stunned that he had no clue who the hell they were talking about. Everybody knew. It was all anyone could talk about for the last 5 months, especially now since she was signed with the WWE. All the guys wanted her and the chicks wanted to hate her.

"Name sounds vaguely familiar, but I haven't a clue who she is. Hell, she's probably some ringrat from a shitty independent promotion coming here cuz she's fucking one of the guys or something."

"I heard she's bisexual and has her nipples pierced!" Colby could barely contain his glee. Jonathan wasn't amused for a second time.

"Yeah? And I heard she fucks dogs. Shit, you're the one who'll have to keep it in your pants, dude." He sipped his coffee through pursed lips and remained annoyed until suddenly Colby stood up.

"Dude, she's here!"

"Calm down, it's just a girl—"

Jonathan stopped dead in his thoughts as a young woman strolled in like she owned the place. He instantly regretted his harsh words as she approached the ring apron.

She wore loose fitting camo pants, black sneakers, a black midriff and had her thick hair tickling her shoulders. She had a rather small duffle bag and sat it near the ring steps. She just couldn't take her eyes off the ring itself. She stared at it as if she were a bit intimidated, with a look of wonder. He was sure it was miles better than whatever she was used to working with.

She finally broke contact and stared around the arena a bit blankly through squinted eyes as if she was looking for someone. He had to admit she was beautiful. She had a certain commanding presence that he only seen in movies. Everyone fell silent at her entrance. Noone could take their eyes off her. They all seemed to freeze, waiting on her enter the ring.

Her eyes finally rested on Phil Brooks in the corner, watching and listening to everyone's earlier conversations. A huge smile crept onto her face as she ran up him and embraced him. Phil seemed equally as excited and swung her around in his arms, quickly let her go, and survey her voluptuous body.

"Jeez, love. Did you gain weight?!"

She swatted him on the arm and feigned a wounded look.

"That's not very nice, Phil."

"Well, i'm not a very nice guy. But seriously, you've certainly, uh... filled out a bit." Gesturing towards her backside gave her another reason to swat at his arm, a bit harder this time.

"I'll do it harder next time."

"That's what she said."

"Oh, hush. Anyways, how's this gunna work? What do I do? I signed my contract earlier before I came here, but I don't know how to move forward from here."

"Welp, I'm gunna be your contact to navigate through your developmental stages, so you're good. You just show up dressed for whatever occasion. You've got a place to stay?"

She nodded.

"Alright. You've signed your general contract, now we assess and figure the particulars, like how much to pay you, who you'll be in a stable with, whether you'll be heel, face or 'tweener, which will most likely be 'tweener. Random shit like whether you'll be a looker, valet, or manager. How much mic time. Blah, blah, blah. For the next few weeks, you'll just be traveling with the main roster and doing those fucking amazing promos until we figure things out. Buuuuuut, That's all to be explained in the coming few days. For now just pretend they're not here." Motioning towards the audience of seasoned wrestlers and a few of her favorites. "We're gunna lock up and roll around a bit, call some spots. And that'll be your assessment as to how long you'll stay in developmental."

"They're all staring at me."

"They're curious about you."

"A few months ago I would have fainted for a chance to meet Daniel Bryan, Ryback and The Shield. Now, they're seeming like the eager ones. That's crazy."

Jonathan could tell through their interaction that they were just friends, but he still felt a pang of something he couldn't describe at the moment they embraced.

"How sentimental. Let's get in this ring and lock up. I won't take it easy on you."

Adora wiped her feet before entering the ring.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Rolling Around

**I disclaim.**

**Chapter 3**- The Giant Samoan, The Half Blonde, and The Creep

After about 45 minutes of sweating, tackling, locking up, kicking out, reversals, body slams, and claps from the audience, CM Punk finally lays out for a pin. Once he decides she's proven herself worthy of such, of course.

The crowd goes, "1, 2, 3!" And Adora gets up and leans against the turnbuckle as everyone clapped. She won. But dammit she was pooped. That was a very technical session they'd had, similar to the ones Bryan Danielson and Jonathan Good had during their HWA days.

Colby Lopez smiled and said, "Damn. I guess she is worth the hype."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I ain't even seen dudes wrestle like that. She's a good storyteller and sells everything very well."

Colby gave a sideways glance at Jonathan who was still eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Convinced yet?"

He sat his coffee down and rubbed his chin. "She's pretty. Still not convinced she ain't fucking Punk to get here."

"Even though they're both kinda straight edge in their own ways, Punk looks at her like she's his little sister and already gave the 'If you touch her I'll kill you' pep talk to all of us. But something tells me that she actually knows what she's doing. More so than any other diva that's come out here."

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and finally tore his eyes away from her body and locked onto Bryan's from across the ring. He gave Jonathan a thumbs up from across the ring and mouthed, "The Future." Jonathan nodded his head and smiled, clearly impressed. He respected the opinions of CM Punk and Bryan Danielson whom he considers great leaders and good friends, but for some strange reason he could not get over his hesitation.

He watches as she crawls out of the ring and embraces Phil again. He raises her hand up and he couldn't help but clap along with everyone else. She was amazing. Sexuality, strength, charisma, all the things a woman needed to be successful in the ring and outside of it. She reached for her duffle bag as a few others went over to speak to her and Phil. Her grin from ear to ear was undeniable. Leo Kruger reached out to her.

"Hey, i'm Leo. You did great in there. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks, i'm Adora. Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not totally out of the woods yet though. I still have to get past developmental."

"Yeah, i'm right there with ya. One day, we'll make it to the promise land." Adora laughed and continued to stare into those big blue eyes. She had to tear her eyes away before they popped out of her head. She hadn't been sexually involved with anyone in 8 months and all of a sudden, everyone was attractive. She looked around at the sprinkling of wrestlers that came out. Beards, sweatpants, jeans, tank tops, baseball caps. Why is everyone so yummy looking today?

They all seemed really nice and she recognized a few of them. She had been so tied up for the past 6 months, that she didn't watch enough TV to get acquainted with a few others. She was way too shy to approach the trio talking to Phil, The Shield, she knew them as from one episode of Raw she saw 3 months ago.

She recognized Ryan from a promotional poster and smiled at him. He returned with a lopsided grin that made her face flush. She liked the shaved head, the blue intense eyes, the thick leather jacket and the close fitting jeans. She eyed his body appreciatively and stuck out her hand.

**_Damn, why is everyone so fucking cute!?_**

"I'm Adora Burke."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Adora. I'm a really big fan of your work. Never seen a chick go hard like that."

"I can go super hard if I'm rolling around with the right person."

"That's what she said."

The group giggled and she instantly hid her face, mildly embarrassed.

"Ah, c'mon. you walked right into that one." He touched her shoulder mockingly.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Phil wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the group, and leaned in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but me and these twerps behind me are gunna go grab lunch after I shower and change. You in?" The twerps in question were the Shield and I was still nervous to say anything to them, though the half blonde had a **_really_** big smile on his face. The other two didn't seem so interested.

"Eh, I don't want to mess up your little guy thing ya got going on." She eyed the creepy looking one, who had the potential to not be such an asshole, if he'd just smile or something. She resisted the urge to punt him and shook her head.

The half blonde spoke up. "No way! You gotta come out. I'm sick of being the hot one. It's a tough burden to bear." He mocked disdain and I laughed at the other guys' faces. The Giant Samoan spoke while shaking his head, "Yeah, and we also need someone to pay for our food. So, either you come or we'll have to wash dishes."

"Ha! I like you two already. I'm in." Phil nodded and grabbed his duffle bag and headed towards the washrooms. Leo, Bryan, Ryan, Justin, the Bellas and Johnny walked towards the exit saying goodbyes and promising to catch up later.

Adora followed suit towards the washrooms as the Giant Samoan, the Half Blonde, and the Creep sat in the locker room.

Colby turned to Jonathan. "Dude, don't be such a dick. At least say something to her."

"First words to 'Miss Adora' is that i'm thinking of how sexy she is and how I wanna fuck her senseless before she gets released in 4 months like I do with all the nameless chicks that came through here, but I don't think those are very good first words, ya know?"

Joe shook his head. "Start with your name, dude."

Colby laughed and chimed in, "But seriously man, why do you have to be so mean to everyone? I know you're a pretty private guy and all, but more often than not, It comes off as a bit standoffish. She's trying to be nice and you're making her uncomfortable."

"Ha! And I wasn't even trying."

Adora lathered up her body as she overhead their conversation. She was about to turn on the water when a third voice she didn't hear earlier said her name. She made a face and continue to lather her body, deciding that regardless of how mildly attractive he was, he was a fucking creep. She had been used to people counting her out her whole life. She just rolls with the punches and stays positive, but something about him counting her out that stung a bit more than she wanted to say. She knew his opinion counted far beyond many in the company. She knew he was a hot commodity in the company. She knew CM Punk respected the hell out of him. She shook away her reasonings for discomfort and let the cool water rinse away all her stress.

Phil got dressed first and made it out for the tail end of the conversation. "So, Jonathan, plan on not being such a dick?"

"I'm just quiet cuz I don't wanna scare your little girlfriend, man."

"Ha, she's certainly not my girlfriend. I love her like a little sister, even though we hadn't know each other very long. I'm very protective of her and would appreciate it if you don't talk about her the way I just heard. And i'm sure she heard too. She's been through a lot and this opportunity means the world to her. She's alone here, Anarchy's back home tending the sheep, she's barely making ends meet. Don't make an already foreign situation worse by further alienating her. Please."

That last word rung in their ears.

Joe half smiled. "Great promo dude, but save the pep talk. She'll be fine with us. Jonathan's just being dumb right now. It's how he shows affection. You never say 'please' for anything. What's going on?"

Phil took a seat next to Joe. "I'm hurt, so i'll be taking more time off and mentoring her from afar and i'm worried she may not get on too well with others. I'm trusting you guys to be there for her in my absence."

Colby mentioned, "You don't trust any of the Divas? She seems nice, they could get along."

"Well, I just know that she's not going to get the warmest welcome. The Divas are gunna hate her because she's about to get pushed to the moon."

"And the guys?"

"Well, the guys are gunna hate her cuz she's a prude, haha. The guys here are animals, they'll fuck anyone, gay straight, married, whatever. She's straight edge, man. Tats, piercings, doesn't smoke, doesn't do drugs, doesn't drink, and abstains from sex."

Colby asked aloud, "Is she really bisexual?" Joe snickered and Jonathan shook his head.

"Openly, yes."

Colby wore confusion very well. "No sex, though? Why would she do something like that?"

"She focused. She came here for a reason. Fucking ain't gunna get her a title shot. At least, she wouldn't want it to."

Joe nodded. "Like I said, man, she can chill with us. We'll take care of her while you're gone."

"Where are you going, crazy?" Adora walked out of the shower and put a hand on her hip.

"Wow, Phil, you didn't tell her?"

"Ummm, no."

**AN:** Adora gunna be pissed! lolzzzzz. Lunch and some background on Adora in next chapter. She's gunna argue with Jonathan too.


	4. An Important Decision

**I disclaim.**

**Chapter 4- An Important Decision**

Adora stood with a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. She was wearing black leggings, grey vans, and a light blue v neck shirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a top knot with a light blue bandana. Jon raked over her body appreciatively. Phil recovered quickly with, "Let's chat about it after lunch, eh?"

"Suuuuure. I'm Adora by the way. Phil's always so rude and never introduces me." She stuck her hand out to Colby.

"I'm Colby. Nice to meet you. I've seen some of your videos. You do good work."

"Awww, Thanks, I've seen a bit of you guys' work, too. Very entertaining."

"I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joe." She took the larger hand in hers and curtly nodded.

Jonathan flashed her a smile and she smiled back. The only positive vibe she'd noticed from him all day. He stood plenty of inches taller than her and she looked up, suddenly aware of his height.

"I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Jon. It's nice to meet you. I've heard great things about ya. You seem like a really nice girl. Especially if Phil likes ya."

Adora laughed through nervous heat flushing her cheeks. "Thank you. I'm a bit surprised you had anything nice to say, judging by the look on your face most of the day."

"Eh, it's just a defense mechanism, i'm not an evil prick like you may have thought. At least not all the time."

"Good to know." She turned to Phil to try to hide her eye roll. "My car is too small to fit everyone comfortably."

Phil held his hands up in mock defeat. "I'm riding with one of them. I hate your car anyways!"

Adora stuck out her tongue. Jon noticed the studs in her mouth and tried to bring his thoughts back to PG13. "Whatever, anyone wanna ride?"

Jon smirked at her comment. And after a long pause, "I'll take you on."

Joe piped in, "Naw man, That's gunna be WW3. I'm riding with Phil."

Colby nodded and they headed to the two separate cars and drove to Matchbox, about a mile down the road.

**_One Hour Later_**

"Ya know, Jon. You have the potential to be an amazing man. You're funny, mildly charming, attractive, smart, hardworking, and you're good at what you do. Those are very great things you have going for you. What's not so great is that every single time you open your mouth, daggers fly out. I've only know you for less than 6 hours and you've already insulted me like 5 times! And that's just from what i've heard myself. I didn't do anything to you and you know it. I've just sat there and taken it, hoping you'd get tired of being a dick, but I guess not. Seriously, would it hurt you to be mildly cordial? I dare you to say something nice." Adora sat down her fork and stared intensely at Jon.

Jon gritted his teeth and smiled. "Nope." The famous one-liner.

Adora scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Wow."

Adora just got done telling the gang, what she felt comfortable with, about her recent deployment, her 5 brothers and life as the only girl, how her and Anarchy met and how the OWA took off. Jon, from what Phil could see, was impossibly jealous that she was getting on better with Joe and Colby who laughed at her jokes and shared important things from their past with her eagerly, which was something Jon couldn't do with just anybody.

Phil thoroughly enjoyed watching them pick with each other, Jon a little more forceful and Adora more on the defending end. She didn't understand Jon's humor as well as the others and was always one to get easily offended, which Phil also found hilarious. They so clearly liked each other but either were too busy cutting the other off while they talked, making snide remarks and making faces.

Adora had this charm that instantly made any man, or woman, swoon... hard. She was too kind, too much of a goofball, too sexy, too alluring, and too talented in the bedroom and elsewhere and he was sure that Jon had fallen hard under the same spell just like he had many months ago.

Joe wiped his mouth after making short work of his Turkey Burger and Onion Rings that could double as a woman's bangle. He took a healthy swig of his soda and excused himself from the table. "Gotta call the wifey."

Phil got up next and answered a call from Hunter and paced towards the back of the restaurant.

Jon who sat across from Adora at the circular booth sipped his beer and looked at her. She looked a bit.. hurt, dare he think. Through her brown eyes there was a sense of wounding, brought about by his nagging. She masked it well enough for the others, but not him. He can sense pain from a mile away, as only other withered spirits could. She chatted quietly with Colby as Phil came back to the table.

"Alright, so remember earlier when you overheard me?" Adora nodded. "Okay, well, I hurt my knee really bad a few weeks ago, and I've decided to take an extended leave... for 3 months."

Adora sat her drink down. "What? You're leaving me here by myself?"

"You have Joe, Colby, and Jon to hang out with until you warm up with others. They can show you the ropes and make sure you are taken care of in my absence. Hunter's already made arrangements. You're to travel with them, room with them the while nine yards, starting tonight. Orrrrr, you can stay at your place in Florida for a few weeks and do dark matches in developmental until I get back."

"Which isn't the favored decision, of course." Adora was already not liking the politics of Professional Wrestling.

"If you travel with them at least you'll have people to talk to and you can do those awesome promos and get your name out there and even go on a few signings. It'll be fun."

Her face went numb. She didn't want to be alone. And being without Phil guiding her through this. "Wow. Ummm, Do I get a say at all?"

"Not really."

Jon scoffed, "C'mon. You're practically being handed a deal. Nobody took me, or anybody else, by the balls and babied them through the first 2 years of the WWE. Humble yourself, backyardigan."

"That's enough, Jon." Phil interjected before Adora could speak. "I'm making the decision for you. I'm leaving for Chicago in 6 days. You're traveling with them until I get back. Make it work. And watch how you talk to her Jon."

Joe slid into his seat. "Jeez, what did I miss?"

**30 minutes later**

The ride back to the hotel had been a verrrrry silent one. After packing a few weeks worth of clothes, toiletries and ring gear, she sat squished in between Joe and Phil careful not to breathe too hard. She suddenly felt very aware of herself and she lowered her head to avoid being seen by Jon through the rearview mirror of the mid sized rental. She couldn't explain why she didn't really want Phil to leave. She didn't really like new people; they made her uncomfortable... And Phil was comfortable to her.

She had fallen asleep and her head found its way to Phil's shoulder and he put a protective arm around her, missing the stare the action had gotten from Jon. 20 minutes later they arrived at the Grand Hyatt and unloaded Adora's two bags and headed towards the elevator. Once on the third floor, Colby and Joe inched out first and lead the way to room 307.

Jon walked past them to 309 and motioned for Adora to follow him. "You can room with me. Colby and Joe share a double room because they wanted to give me privacy because, uh... I'm a loud...sleeper." Jon grinned widely.

Adora made a face knowing what he really meant. She dragged her feet behind him and walked into the dimly lit room.

He sat down on the bed that she assumed was his. He saw the face she made. "I kinda want us to share a bed... But I mean, I can sleep on the pullout couch and you can have the bed. I know how you 'Divas' get." His emphasis on the word Diva really nicked her.

"Ugh, what a creep," she muttered to herself. She just didn't understand why he was so damn smug. He seemed a bit egotistical, standoffish, and proud. And she didn't like that at all about him. He had a way of making her like him, then instantly making her cringe. She had to keep reminding herself to be cordial.

"It's fine, you deserve a comfortable nights' rest. I'm only shadowing you guys and doing a few taped promos that'll air on RAW in the next few weeks. Nothing that warrants a King size bed." Adora sat down her duffle bag and began to claw through it, finding her purple yoga pants and "let's get weird" shirt. She hated to sleep with clothes on, but thought it best to not further irritate her new roommate.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am."

Jon took off his shirt and exposed mildly rippled arms and a slim waist. A small grouping of hair pricked his chest and she noticed how it heaved as he took a deep breath. She saw the band of his underwear peeking above his slightly fitted jeans. He kicked off his sneakers absentmindedly and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. He turned to her fully and she looked him up and down.

"Penny for your thoughts there, miss?" He asked with a smile. Her breath caught in her throat as he wrapped his lips around the bottle and took a long, healthy swig from it, licking the remnants of beer from his lips. His eyes held the same fiery glazed over look.

"I'll give you a nickel for yours."

He laughed. "You don't want to know. TRUST ME." And with that, he laid on the bed and stretched, eliciting a deep groan and thrusting his hips upward. Adora tore her eyes away from his long lean body and walked past him and changed her clothes in the huge bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror before tying her hair up. She checked the bathroom out and noted the used condom in the toilet that he must have forgotten to flush. She cleared her throat, shut the door, and flushed it, doting over the length of the used condom as it swirled away to where toilet stuff goes.

She took her time changing her clothes and walked back out, hoping he was asleep. He was still very awake and watching her intently as she walked to the pullout couch that he'd taken the liberty of setting up with huge pillows and Hermes, her favorite brown teddy bear she left sitting on top of her luggage.

"Oh, thanks. That's nice of you." He smiled as she settled into bed and held Hermes against her chest. "Goodnight, Jon."

"Goodnight, Miss Adora."

**8am**

Something tickled the right side of her face as she slowly stirred. Something warm and slightly heaving. She noticed a hardness along the length of her body and a hand on her hip pulling her closer to the warm...body? Adora slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. Jesus Christ, she was cuddled up with Jon and they were both naked...

_**What the fuck happened last night?!**_

**A/N: Awwwww shit! ;)**


	5. The Awakening

**OMG**! Sorry I took like forever to update this :( I now have 2 full time jobs and all kinds of things going on here. I feel like a turd for keeping you all waiting. I apologize and thank you for being patient! There's a bit of military lingo in this chapter, but nothing too far out. **Sidenote**: Explosive devices, some of the ones they use in war zones work like this: Imagine a box filled with nails, forks, ball bearings and other sharp things meant to pierce and kill zone of about 25 ft and will likely cause infections from the rust later. This box is kinda like a pressure cooker triggered to explode by a remote detonator or by a thin wire you touch when you walk past it. That's what was being referenced here. This is very graphic and not in a sexy way. Apologies in advance.

Anyways, here we go!

**I disclaim**.

**Chapter 5-** **The Awakening**

"Sergeant Burke. Square away your team. Make sure all the personnel and their equipment are accounted for. Movement in less than 10 mikes."

"Yes, First Sergeant." She stared her team down, checking for weapons, full magazines of ammunition, even down to clean socks and full canteens of water. They were going to be out on a foot patrol for a few hours and, though improbable, they couldn't spare anyone falling out.

The weather was so dusty and cloudy, so weighted, it almost forebode the worst. She could feel it all over her skin, coursing through her veins. It gnawed at her, consumed her. She looked over her shoulder and nodded toward Anarchy who, in turn, gave her a thumbs up. It was go time.

They had prepared for this moment for months. Endless classes, waking up at zero dark thirty and sleeping in 3 hour shifts, no contact with the outside world for days on end, eating food out of sealed bags with built-in heaters. It was all going to be worth it soon enough.

They were closing in on the exact location of one of AL-Qaeda's biggest weapon dealers and were finally going to bring them to justice. But still, she couldn't shake this ominous, sinking feeling.

The air was getting heavier and heavier and the made their way through provinces, mere hours into their trek. They were making great time and then suddenly the smell of oil wafted through the line formation.

Everything went silent.

Adora felt the blaze before she heard anything. Orange heat ripped across her back as she heard orders being barked to take cover. Black smoke clouded the air and panic tore through the formation. The BOOM was deafening and rippled through the ground.

The heat was so intense, against all her training, she tore at her clothes. She could feel the skin melting to her boots and cried out in agony.

She fumbled forward and reached out to Anarchy who was choking on his own blood while screaming in pain.

A cleverly placed explosive device had torn through the middle of the formation and right through his bottom half and sprung nails, ball bearings, pins and a raging fire into the air. Cries of sheer horror and confusion rang out as they had realized that, while too late, they were under attack.

She reached for her m4 and white hot pain shot through her hand and she quickly dropped her scolding gun. Her weapon had caught fire. She held her burning hand to her chest and noticed a pooling of blood at her abdomen, she had 3 nails sticking out her chest from the explosion. She tasted blood and reached for her first aid kit.

She knelt and tried to force through the pain, but the madness surrounding her and bright red blood spurting from her best friends' missing legs were so distracting, she could barely see straight, breathe, react... Everything went dark. Her entire formation would be killed today, and it was all her fault.

_Jon's POV_

Jon couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, because he was, it's just... Something kept him awake. He drank a few beers, did a few push ups, even spanked off and still couldn't wind down enough to sleep. He lay in bed with boxers on and watched Adora rolling around and clutching her teddy bear and he smiled at her. He hadn't held a teddy bear in 24 years, and was surprised that anyone would his solace in one as an adult.

He thumbed around his bag and pulled out his laptop. He leaned over to plug it in the wall when he heard a rather loud whimper. He turned around slowly to see her ripping at her shirt and gasping for breath. He had never seen anyone having such a violent night terror. And it scared the shit out of him.

He immediately panicked and went over to her bedside to pick her up. She thrashed a bit and eventually crumpled in his arms. Her whimpers turned faint and she heaved into his bare chest. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, only then noticing she had gotten out of her shirt and bottoms. She lay with only underwear on and he couldn't even try to tear his eyes away. She looked angelic, though her face was twisted in fear that faded as he began to pull her close. He listened to her breathe and tried to labor his own breath as the scent of lilac from her lotion washed over him. She snuggled against him gently and sighed and finally, he could go to sleep.

**8am**

Something tickled the right side of her face as she slowly stirred. Something warm and slightly heaving. She noticed a hardness along the length of her body and a hand on her hip pulling her closer to the warm...body? Adora slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. Jesus Christ, she was cuddled up with Jon and they were both naked...

She sat up with a start, and he immediately jerked awake.

"What the hell, Jon?! Why am I in your bed? Why am I in my panties?" Her voice lowered as she clutched the blanket over her chest. "Did we... do anything?"

Jon was bombarded by loud speaking, sunlight creeping into the room, a slight headache, an erection, and the scent of lilac all over his skin.

"Good morning to you as well. We didn't do anything. You had a bad dream and I brought you over here to sleep a little better." He pulled the covers up to hide his erection.

"Are you sure?"

"...Of course." He wore a big grin that made her uncomfortable.

"Why are you being weird? Did we or didn't we?"

He yawned. "If we would have fucked, you'd know it. Hell, you'd still be blowing me."

"Yeah right. I believe that was better suited for yesterday's 'lucky' girl. If you'll excuse me I'm gunna go freshen up and leave you to your erection."

He quickly sat up and grabbed her before she could get off the bed.

He pulled her body against his and ran his fingers up her arm, causing her nipples to peak immediately. She bit her lip as he traced over the silver barbells with his thumb and placed a surprisingly soft kiss on her cheek. He began to feather his fingers over her upper body careful not to offend her by venturing too low or by going too fast.

Her liquids pooled in her panties as she tried to remain in control of the situation. Fighting a losing battle, she leaned in to run a finger along his lean chest. She felt his breath fan her face as she explored his body, watching his body react to her touch. His blue eyes held something she couldn't quite figure out. Wounds, sadness, determination. Something she could identify with. That was her initial attraction, someone who was just like her, yet nothing like her. She smiled and traced his lips, daring not to go any lower than his chest and arms.

"You can touch me if you like." His voice rasped against her delicate flesh as they lay across from one another, both eager for confirmation. She reached for his swollen erection slowly. Her fingers lingered above the impressively large member and she slowly rubbed the head with the palm of her hand.

He growled through clenched teeth and rubbed her peaked nipples gingerly. He continued to get lower and lower, and the suspense had a definite effect on her. He touched her stomach slightly and ran his fingers along her abdomen.

She looked at his hands tracing her abs and began to remember.

She suppressed the urge to flinch as the memories of her dream, bleeding out and eventually dying from her stomach wound, flooded back to her.

Suddenly, she moved away from him and got up off the bed.

"I'm really sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Jon sat up and tried to follow her to the bathroom, but she slammed the door in his face.

"Uh... Just leave me alone for a bit. I-I just need to get my thoughts together. Okay?" It sounded like she was beginning to cry and he felt like shit for even toughing her in the first place.

_Trying to dry hump her the morning after she had a horrible nightmare. Good job, asshole. _Jon grumbled to himself because yet again, he screwed it up with another beautiful woman.

He grabbed his gym bag angrily and headed out the door.

**A/N:** Don't worry. We've still got tons of drama, calls back home, a date, a crush revealed, hoe activities, hot sex, and a naked Jon Good.


	6. Phone Home

Okay, let's try to keep the momentum going. I'm going to shoot for 2 or 3 chapters per week. I'm going to have to cycle some minor characters out because I want to keep it current with what's going on and who is current in the WWE if that makes any sense. Oh, and to **LexRenny**... Wait and see... **:)**

**I disclaim.**

**Chapter 6- Phone Home**

_Colby's POV_

"I miss you like crazy." I leaned against the hotel nightstand and sighed into the phone. All I wanted was to be near her, smell her perfume, touch her skin...

"Well, you should have thought of that before you left me to go pursue your stupid dreams." She got up from the bed they shared and walked to the bathroom, trying to talk quietly.

"Leighla, my dreams aren't stupid. They're the reason we live in such a nice house, you can get your education anywhere you want, and you get to have whatever you want."

"I want you, Colby. I've only wanted you this whole time. Now you're with the WWE and you're constantly surrounded by women and you're never home. I'm worried. What am I supposed to do without you here?"

I could hear her voice breaking and I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Baby... Dammit, why do we keep doing this? Why do we keep breaking up, or taking breaks, or whatever you call it?"

"I don't know if I can be strong enough to do this." She held a hand to her face and tried not to cry on the phone.

"We've already been doing this for 5 years. Don't you get it? I want to be with you. I think about you all the time. You're the one I call every morning to make sure you still love me as much as yesterday."

Leighla laughed into the phone. "You've been saying that every single morning, and I still do. I still love you, Colby. And I miss you too." She swallowed lump threatening to explode in her throat. She couldn't tell him. Not now. "Baby, I'm gonna go, okay?"

"Everything okay, Leighla?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap, I've been so tired lately."

"You've been so tired lately. Working hard back home, huh?"

"Ha, yeah. More like hardly working. I'll call you later."

"Okay, baby. I'll wait up. I lov-"

Leighla hung up.

I stared at my phone and sat down on the hotel bed. I looked over to Joe who just shrugged. I had to say something.

"I hate having arguments over the phone."

Joe shrugged again. "I don't know man. Shit's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Man, I hate to be in your business, but you're my boy and I gotta look out. I mean. She's been shady for months. I don't know how to even address it."

"Dude, no. We've been together for 5 years."

"On and off for 5 years. Big fucking difference, man."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

Joe sighed and rubbed his chin. "Your girl is creepin' and has been for months, bro."

The keycard beeped as the door opened and Jon walked in. He sat down on the couch and blankly stared around the room.

"Ummmm... What did I miss?"

"I just talked to Leighla and-"

Jon interrupted, "Dude, what's up with that girl?"

I was defeated. I sat down and put my head in my hands. "I don't know. Joe says she creepin' around and shit. I just don't fucking know. I put so much fuckin' energy and time and money into this. What the fuck!" My blood began to boil and I just couldn't face the signs.

"I learned early that you can't deal with chicks like that. Don't be naive. Chicks are trained for this shit. That whore'll drain you dry and move on to the next idiot."

I stood up. "She's not a fucking whore and I'm not a fuckin' idiot, dude."

Jon stretched his arms out. "Yeah, you're just a fool in love, right?"

Joe stood between them stuck his arms out before I could close the distance and let out a little frustration. "Okay, okay. No need to get feisty. Let's just go to the gym and sweat it out. We'll come back and get Adora and get food then go the WWE signing. No fighting. No arguing. Let's chill. We got work to do today."

_Adora's POV_

"Okay. So tell me everything."

"What?"

"Girl, please, you gotta be riding one of 'em."

"Girl, shut the hell up! I most certainly am not!" I missed Cassi. We hadn't talked much in the past few days, but I considered her a friend and a partner in crime of sorts. I was all set getting showered and dressed, thankful that Jon had left to give me some privacy. The dream was starting to rush back into my memory and I couldn't handle appearing so vulnerable in front of him.

"Well you need to tell me if that half-blond guy is available. He's a cutie."

"Awww, and he's so nice too. His girlfriend is kinda of a loser. She talks down to him a lot and it's kinda weird."

"Well, naturally, they'll be together forever. You know how stupid guys are."

"About as stupid as girls are?"

"Exactly. Anyways, nothing new has been going on here. Anarchy's being his usual crazy self. Yami and Felize just left for a little vacation in South America somewhere. God knows where those two troublemakers are gonna end up. Sammy misses you like crazy..."

"And you?"

"Me? Eh, Part time art student. Part time asskicker. No big deal. Kinda sick of being a redhead tho. I was thinking about dyeing some of my hair. Maybe navy blue or dark purple."

"Don't change your natural hair color. It's so cute with your pale skin and freckles."

"I'm a bit of a misfit, so I gotta go against the grain more often than not. Ooooh, Maybe blond!"

"Girl, please. I'll go against your face if you go blond."

Cassi let out a hearty laugh that echoed through the phone. "Well since I have your humble permission..."

"Damn. It's 11:30, I gotta go. I'm meeting Phil and the boys for lunch."

"He still didn't head back to Chicago yet?"

"No, I think he's waiting for the tour to hit Chicago next weekend so he can just go home that way. It'll be easier, I guess."

"Ah, that makes sense... Adora?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and Phil?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought ya'll were... I dunno, a thing? I mean, it's clear as day that he has a thing for you. And after all these months you choose to stay single."

"I don't think so, Cass. He's probably dating someone now. I mean, we don't really bring that type of stuff up.. And besides, we have a great friendship. He's like a brother to me."

"That still doesn't change what happened between you two." My heart skipped a beat and I coughed to clear my throat. I recovered.

"Well, I should go, I'm gonna be late. you know how guys get about their food."

"Alright, bye girl."

I hung up quickly and tried to steady my breathing. No one ever brought up me and Phil's... situation. It was just something nobody talked about, including me and Phil. I wasn't ready to face it yet, even after 6+ months. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down.

_Hey, beautiful. I'm dwnstairs... And hungry. U got 5 mins before I leave all of you._

_Alright, crazy, i'm coming._

_Not yet, beautiful :)_

I cleared my throat again and sat my phone on the dresser and began to gather my clutch and jacket. It was more than a bit chilly in St. Louis this week, but the chills raiding my body were from something else.

_Phil's POV_

I can't believe I fucked this up. I had the chance to have something real with someone real, and I chose community pussy. Community pussy that I am now stuck with. I'm not sure about her, but I damn sure never made peace with that. She's all I can think about. And me trying to be cool and listening to my friends lost me the one woman I can say that I've been genuinely enamored with.

Foolish pride, guilt, and regret is all I feel every time I see her smiling at me, leaning into me, telling about some guy she likes, some girl she likes. Every time I get into the ring and we lockup, I feel a glimmer of hope that I could finally touch her, see sweat glistening her dark skin, her lips slowly parting as she gasps for breath. And that look she gives me when I'm going too fast or roughing her up too much...

I was sitting in the lobby, signing a few autographs and taking a few pictures when she came down.

It wasn't particularly chilly, but she was always so sensitive to cold. I smiled to myself as I saw her bundled up with her black motorcycle jacket, green tank top, blue skinny jeans, and black Madden girl boots. She held her black purse close to her hip as she leaned in for a good morning hug.

My senses peaked as she got up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around me and nestled her face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and prayed I didn't whisper my dirty thoughts into her ear. I felt her smile against my skin and whisper, "Good Morning, crazy." "Good morning, beautiful." I took a deep breath in and reveled in her signature scent. Lilacs were her favorite flower and among the most beautiful, most innocent, most overlooked. It was a scent I'd never forget. She stepped out of my arms as the boys came down.

I clasped hands with Colby and he then went over to Adora, whom he hugged tightly. I nodded in Joe's direction as he went over to sit down to retie his shoe. Jon was the last to approach and I leaned in for a bro hug. I stopped dead in my tracks. Jesus Fucking Christ.

"You good, Phil?"

I coughed to clear my throat and smiled nonchalantly, loosening Jon from my grasp. "Yeah, man. I'd be better if we can get a move on, I'm starving." I tried not to stare a hole into Jon as he headed out towards the car. I got tunnel vision as I followed everyone outside. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Jonathan Good was prickling with the distinct scent of Lilac.

A/N: Awwww, Phil! :(


End file.
